Space Sheriff Gavan 2.0
Space Sheriff Gavan! Space Sheriff Gavan 2.0 (宇宙刑事ギャバン2.0 Uchū Keiji Gyaban 2.0) is the new Gavan. His mission is to protect the Earth against the Re-invading Makuu Empire by donning the alias of Dazz J. Reader. When needed, he is teleported via a silver chrome combat suit using the Jouchaku process which consists of fusing Granium particles to Gavan's body. He is an accomplished athlete and has various weapons at his disposal. Biography to be added Sharivan 2.0 to be added Shaider 2.0 to be added Vs. Rescuers and Paw to be added CPU Sentai Digitalers Vs. Gold Hardware Vs. L to be added The Gavan 2.0 Dazz appeared in a new movie with him making his first appearance. Chou Super Hero Taisen Z to be added Gavan 2.0 vs. Dekaranger In other media Forms Space Sheriff Gavan 2.0 Jouchaku Process is what Dazz uses to transform into Gavan. When Gavan shouts "Jouchaku," ("Deposition") the Dolgiran sends particles of Granium to form Gavan's combat suit in 0.05 seconds. The robot from Dolgiran announces "Roger! Transporting combat suit!". Gavan uses Vacuum Evaporation to transform back into Dazz, as his combat suit returns to the Dolgiran. *Techniques **'Gavan Dynamic '''is Gavan's finishing move which he performs to destroy the monster by slicing it into two with his powerful laser blade. ***'Big Gavan Dynamic'is a variant of dynamic Gavan used against the Giants opponents Gavan uses Dol to rise before jumping height and wear a vertical sword blow to his opponent. **'Gavan Hyper Dynamic''' is a stronger version of the Gavan Dynamic that allows Gavan to perform a powerful dual cross slash, that destroys even the most powerful of enemies. **'Gavan Cosmic Dynamic' is a four strike special attack performed with a new Laser Blade forged on Juspion's home planet Ejin and given by Geki after his original blade was destroyed by the second Mad Gallant. It is a combination with Dazz's Gavan Hyper Dynamic (a horizontal and a vertical slash) with Juspion's own finisher, the Cosmic Harley (two diagonal slashes). **'Gavan Cosmic All Dynamic' **'Space Sheriff Triple Dynamic' is a simultaneous attack of three Space Sheriffs. **To execute Spiral Kick, Gavan jumps on monsters and henchmen with his feet forward. **'Laser Z Beam ' is one of Gavan's weapons. To use it, Gavan uses his right and middle fingers to release small blue laser triangles to destroy a monster. **'Gavan Punch' is one of Gavan's basic moves, which is a powerful punch. ***'Gavan Upperpunch' is a variant of Gavan Punch uppercut. **'Gavan Kick' is another of Gavan's basic moves, which is a powerful right leg kick used while jumping. **'Dimension Bomber' is a technique Gavan uses against Crushers. It consists of flying and giving as many punches as possible. **'Galactic Slash' is a move when Gavan short hitting his opponents with his elbows. **'Gavan Beam' is discharging explosive energy propagating along a conductive metal. **'Reito Beam' is refrigerant beam inside the visor. **'Barrier' is Gavan's shield; a magnetic blue barrier he uses to stop objects and projectiles. **'Gavan Full Power' - the fighting follows absorbs the radius of the opponent before he returned. **'Static Shock' is electrostatic discharge. **'Electro Splash' is electric shock used to take off foreign elements attached to the battle below. **'Gavan Shock' is electrical discharge from the battle below.